


What Does Sherlock Love?

by sherlockian4evr



Series: What They Love [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: - but will grow, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, John Loves Sherlock, John's Eyes, John's Jumpers, John's Scar, John's Tea, John's blog, M/M, Sherlock Loves John, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short little vignettes detailing the things Sherlock  loves about John.</p><p>Beta read by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110">Sherlock1110.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock loves John's charm. When John first walks into a room, no one takes notice, but within five minutes, he has a small coterie around him, all of them smiling and laughing. Simply watching it fills Sherlock with a warm sort of pride and amazement that someone so captivating and appealing has chosen him.

Sherlock loves how John makes tea. It's not logical, but John's tea tastes better than tea made by anyone else. Sherlock has catalogued John's tea making process down to the last detail. He can reproduce it precisely, but his tea is always inferior to John's.

Sherlock loves John's hands. Oh, he knows that people think his own hands are lovely, but he thinks that's rubbish. His fingers are too long and his palms are like plates. John's hands are compact and strong. They can heal. They can kill. John's hands can make Sherlock's mind stand still and his body quake.

Sherlock loves John's scar. He doesn't love that John was shot or that he had to endure such pain. He definitely doesn't love that John had nearly died. What he does love is that John is so very much alive. He's part of Sherlock's life. That ugly scar reminds him, every day, just how precious that is.

Sherlock loves John's height (or lack thereof). When they hug, Sherlock can tuck John beneath his chin and hold on tight. When they spoon, Sherlock can slot John perfectly against him. When they fight, and they do, John somehow manages to loom (Sherlock still hasn't figured out how.) When they make love, long and slow, it doesn't really matter.

Sherlock loves John's ability to command. He's loved it since that moment at Baskerville when John had pulled rank. John slips into military mode during a crisis. He barks out orders, sure in the knowledge that they will be obeyed and they are. Even Mycroft was susceptible, as evinced by his reaction that one time when John had shouted, "Shut it and duck!". Mycroft had flattened himself to the floor, thus avoiding the impact of a heavy paperweight to his temple. (The visiting ambassador had been very angry at being caught in an illegal import scheme.) Sherlock is more than susceptible, as evinced by his eager compliance when behind closed doors.

Sherlock loves John's jumpers. Yes, those ridiculous, bulky, horrid jumpers. Their patterns accost the eye, tedious and plebeian, but they are redolent of John. If Sherlock sometimes curls up on the sofa, John's jumper pressed to his face, when John is out of the flat, well, that's really no one's business but his own.

Sherlock loves John's medical skill. Guns, knives, thrown punches and dead bodies have little effect on Sherlock, but a body, broken, but alive, that makes his chest grow tight with fear, though he never shows it, not Sherlock. John, however, he moves into decisive action. He knows just what needs to be done and he does it and then there's another life saved.

Sherlock loves John's blog. He reads it and he laughs. Sherlock knows that he's probably laughing at all the wrong places, but still, he laughs. The way that John describes Sherlock! It's ridiculous, sometimes insulting and sometimes flattering, but always loving and it's out there for the entire world to see.

Sherlock loves John's eyes. Unlike Sherlock's own, which can't seem to decide just what colour they are, John's eyes are a dark, decisive blue. When he smiles, wonderful, joyous creases adorn their corners and John's eyes dance. Sherlock wants to make them dance right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock loves John's hair. It's not unruly like his own. It's thick and the interspersed grey hairs give it an interesting texture to Sherlock's prowling fingers.

Sherlock loves John's fires. When John builds a fire, it catches almost instantly, crackling and flashing with warmth within minutes. Sometimes, they move their chairs, throw a blanket on the floor and just cuddle. Sometimes they do a bit more.

Sherlock loves Johns smell. On those occasions when John fills in at the clinic or goes out of town to visit his sister, Sherlock misses him. He misses how John putters around the flat taking care of him, he misses the chase with him by his side and he misses the fires and the dancing, so Sherlock digs out a smelly jumper, buries his nose in it, curls up on John's side of the bed and smells him and is comforted.

Sherlock loves John's BAMFyness. Yes, Sherlock has decided that's a word. He ran across the term 'BAMF' on a case once and it just fit. He's rather proud of just how BAMFy John is. If you disagree with Sherlock's assessment, he will dare you say it to John whilst looking down the barrel of his SIG.

Sherlock loves John's skin tone. He remembers one case that had taken them to a specialised spa in sunny climes... without sunscreen. Sherlock had burned fantastically. It had been painful and he had hated how he had looked when he peeled in large strips and small scales. John, however, had turned a lovely, even golden-brown. His tan had lingered for months. The bonus? Nudists tan everywhere!

Sherlock loves John's ridiculous sentiment. He only calls it ridiculous. He knows it's not. When John expresses how he feels, it makes it easier for Sherlock to do the same. Because of it, Sherlock has learned to say, "I love you," and to accept it, with grace, when it is said to him. No, not grace, joy.

Sherlock loves John's smile. It's so spontaneous and it appears so often. Sherlock knows he doesn't smile as much as John, but he tries because, if his smiles mean as much to John as John's do to him, then they mean everything. John's smiles are the fuel that keep Sherlock going.

Sherlock loves John's sense of honour. Sherlock uses it as his own. He has to, because he's never been quite sure of what is honourable and what is not. It comes so easily to John. It's part of who he is. So, when in doubt, Sherlock asks himself, "What would John do?" He doesn't realise that he's learning and becoming an honourable man himself, though those around him do and they approve.

Sherlock loves John in blue. Not pale blue, or blue green, but brilliant, jewell tone blue. The color makes John's eyes pop. It makes them dance. It makes Sherlock think of the numerous things that he wants to do to John in vivid detail. John is not oblivious to his effect on Sherlock when he wears blue. He's wearing it now.

Sherlock loves John's laugh. John laughs at Sherlock's jokes and he can make Sherlock laugh when no one else can. Sometimes, he laughs so hard he cries and Sherlock? Well he laughs so hard that sometimes, just sometimes, he has to change his pants and trousers. Instead of finding it disgusting, John just laughs all the harder.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock loves the crook of John's neck. It's perfect for resting his head there and breathing in his boyfriend's scent. Sometimes, Sherlock even lets himself fall asleep, his his head tucked into that delicious smelling spot.

Sherlock loves John's red pants. Every time they make an appearance, fun times ensue. Sherlock will definitely not describe those fun times to anyone. They are for him and his boyfriend alone to enjoy and enjoy them, they most definitely do.

Sherlock loves John's handwriting. It's a horrible doctor's scrawl that is virtually indecipherable. Since Sherlock is the only one that can manage it, John leaves him little love notes around the flat, confident that no one else can read them.

Sherlock loves that John is naturally snarky when it comes to dealing with Mycroft. He can still remember his brother's offhand remark about threatening John and his boyfriend's response of, "Well I think we'd both find that embarrassing." That hadn't been the first time it had happened nor had it been the last. One thing is for certain, each time it happens, Sherlock finds it incredibly sexy.

Sherlock loves the books John reads, even the terribly boring ones. He loves them because at night, they lay in bed together and John reads to him in his wonderful John voice and Sherlock closes his eyes and leans his head on his boyfriend's chest so he can feel the vibrations there.

Sherlock loves John's appetite. Not having much of one of his own, he finds it amusing to feed John. He likes taking John to different restaurants that he has discovered and ordering what he has deduced to be the finest dishes that are on offer, then sitting back and watching the carnage as the meals are systematically decimated.

Sherlock loves John's sense of responsibility. Someone has to be responsible, after all, and it can't be him. The fact that his boyfriend actually pays the bills frees Sherlock up to be himself and keeps Mycroft at bay. The flat hasn't had to be decontaminated since John moved in either. That's down to John's unique form of bribery. Sherlock isn't going to discuss that, not with anyone.

Sherlock loves John's empathy. It's something that he, himself, simply doesn't have. Well, if he does, it's in miscroscopic amounts and saved entirely for John. When a case goes wrong and things get messy, victims cry. It always makes Sherlock uncomfortable, but John steps in and somehow knows just the thing to say every time.

Sherlock loves John's sense of adventure. It compliments his own. From that first mad chase across London's rooftops to the rush through alleys just this morning, they enjoy it together. After that first chase, they giggled. After the more recent one, they kissed.

Sherlock loves that John loves Doctor Who. He's not himself a fan, but its fun watching his boyfriend get so absorbed in the ridiculous program. He's even bought John several sonic screwdrivers and a Fourth Doctor scarf, not to mention a bow tie and a fez. What they get up to with the fez is no one's business but their own.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr.](http://shippingintothenight.tumblr.com)


End file.
